


You Never Should Have Come Here/That Bloody Night

by monarchofrymden



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Arson, M/M, Murder, Transphobia, but they kill him for being transphobic so, i only wrote the foreplay cause i don't know how to write sex, monarchfnafau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchofrymden/pseuds/monarchofrymden
Summary: Chapter 1 is the graphic violence, Chapter 2 is the explicit.On his way to see William, who is working on the sister location, Henry is followed by a horrible man from William's past. That man thinks it's a great idea to threaten them, but soon learns he's made his final mistake.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Monarch of Rymden's Self Indulgent Queer FNAF AU





	1. You Never Should Have Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before i wrote Fredbear's but I'm only posting it now lol

It was near closing time at the Pizzeria. With William off working on another project, there hadn't been any incidents for a month. Henry could still hear some of the children, their insults burrowing into his ears. It was no wonder William had done what he'd done, Henry was close to following suit.    
The children and unknowing parents all filtered out for closing time. Henry helped the other staff neaten the place up a little bit before heading to his car.    
“Hey, wait up Henry.” Michael walked out after, closing the Pizzeria door behind him. “Are you- are you going to see dad?”   
“Oh, yeah.” Henry smiled. “He'd be happy to see you if you want to come with.”   
“No, I just… Say hi for me.”   
“Will do, Mickey. Have a good night!”   
“You too.” He turned and walked back to the Pizzeria as Henry got in his car and drove away.   
Another car, headlights off, pulled out from across the road and followed. 

Henry pulled up outside Circus Baby's Parts and Rentals, William's new project. He could tell William's fuse was short, another couple weeks on Freddy Fazbear's day shift and Henry figured there'd be a massacre. He'd suggested something new, another thing to focus on outside Fazbear's. While “Funtime” versions of the main animatronics weren't really that different, he was in a different building, away from those kids. That was what mattered.   
Henry switched off his engine and got out of the car. The lift down to William's workshop wasn't working yet, so he unlocked the service hatch and headed down the stairs instead. The other car pulled up about a hundred metres down the road. From it emerged a man, who followed Henry down.   
“Oh William,” Henry called, “it's me Sugarplum.”   
As Henry reached the bottom of the stairs, William placed down his tools and ran over to hug him.   
“Ah, there's my Teddy Bear.” He leaned down to give him a kiss. “How's your day been dear?”   
“Ah, the usual. Mickey says hi, by the way.”   
“Is he doing alright then?”   
“Yeah, just a little concerned about you, is all. How's work going on down here?”   
“I finished two of the animatronics.” He took Henry's hand and led him over to the finished two. “Look at them.”   
“I'm impressed.” Henry smiled up at the humanoid ballerina and the large childlike robot. “Is this one Circus Baby then?”   
“Yeah, and the other one is Ballora.”   
“You've done a brilliant job with these.”   
“Cheers love-”   
From near the staircase came a clattering of the unfinished Funtime Freddy crashing to the floor. Henry grabbed a monkey wrench as William hid behind Circus Baby.    
“Who's there?”   
“Were you followed?”   
“Oy,” Henry growled, “show yourself.”   
A laugh came from the darkness. “So these are the things you've been making with the wife you stole.”   
At the voice, William felt sick, covering his mouth with his hands.  _ Don't think of it… Don't remember it…  _   
“Christopher?” Henry raised his brows. “You have some nerve showing up here.”   
“You're one to talk, you stole her from me.”   
“I- I never belonged to you!”   
“ _ He _ was never yours.”   
Christopher walked towards them, backing Henry up against Ballora. “I want her back, Henry. Give her back to me.”   
“She's dead,” William cried, peering out from behind Circus Baby. “You need to move on.”   
“Oh, she will be if she doesn't get to my side now” --to that, William hunkered down. Henry's grip on the wrench tightened, his knuckles white-- “and so will anyone who stands in my way.”   
As Chris swung his fist to strike, Henry ducked, and the soft human arm clashed with the cold steel outer shell of Ballora. Swearing, he recoiled, having broken his wrist on impact.   
Henry turned to meet William's scared eyes. “Look away.”   
“What?”   
“William, look away, please.” His hand, holding the wrench, was shaking. “I'd rather nobody saw what I'm about to do.”   
Once William looked away, Henry turned back to Christopher. He was clutching his arm and swearing, no longer paying attention to them. Unable to help himself, William looked back up to see the monkey wrench smack against Christopher's skull.   
The first blow sent him to the floor.   
And again.   
The next knocked him out.   
And again.   
He could hear a crack that must have been bone.   
And again.   
_ Crack. _   
And again.   
_ Squelch. _ _  
_ And again.   
_ Squelch. _ _  
_ And again.   
_ Squelch. _ __  
“Henry…”   
He turned to face William, blood splattered all over his face, soaked into the yarn of his  __ World's Best Boyfriend sweater. The monkey wrench clattered to the floor.


	2. That Bloody Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the explicit part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a queer trans author writing this

He stared down at the pool of blood he'd created, thick red oozing out of the shattered skull of Christopher Schmidt. The monkey wrench was on the floor, bits of brain matter clinging to the metal. His screaming rang in Henry's ears.   
“Henry?” William's voice sounded distant. He peered out from behind Circus Baby and Ballora. His footsteps echoed as he approached. “Teddy Bear?”   
Henry's gaze was distant, until the touch of William's hand on his shoulder drew him back. He looked up at his partner, then back down at the mess on the floor.   
“Ah,” William sighed, “you've got blood all over your sweater.”   
“Did… Did I just do that? Did I do this?”   
William smiled and kissed him, messily, getting blood on his own face, on his lips. Sharp and metallic, he could taste it.   
“Thank you, Teddy Bear.” His breathing was sharp, his heart racing.   
“You… Sugarplum, you don't have to thank me for defending you.” Rational thought had crept its way back into Henry's mind.  _ He would've attacked William. I had to keep him safe. I  _ had  _ to do this. _   
William laughed, as soft and sweet as he always laughed. “Well, we better figure out where to put the body.”   
“We can't just leave it here, can we?” Henry scratched his neck. “Where do you usually hide bodies?”   
“In the suits.”   
“What?”   
“Everyone thinks it's just a robot in there, nobody thinks to look.”   
“You hide them in plain sight.”   
William beamed. “But of course.”   
They looked over to the two animatronics William had finished. William had made Circus Baby for Lizzy, so he walked up to Ballora and flipped her casing open.   
“He can go here.”   
“Are you sure? You've only just finished her.”   
This time his laugh was harsh, malicious even. “Let's see how he likes being  _ trapped _ in the wrong body.”

A little bit of blood may have been oozing out from beneath Ballora's metal casing, but otherwise there was no way for anyone to tell what had transpired. Not that anyone but William and Henry came out here. This place was out of the way, not near much else as to give William some quiet while working. The pair reached the service hatch door at the surface and looked out.   
“What do we do with his car?” Henry asked.   
“I have an idea.” William quickly ran down the stairs, and returned with a can of gasoline. “Do you have any matches?”   
Henry patted his pockets down and pulled something from one of them. “I have a cheap lighter someone left in Freddy's.”   
“It'll do.” Taking the lighter, William marched over and started emptying the can over Christopher's car. He drenched the thing the best he could. The empty can was tossed to the side. While the lighter took a few strikes to light, when it eventually did William grinned, staring at it for a moment. He let the lighter drop into the gasoline and within seconds the whole car was ablaze.   
"Let's get home then." He smiled to Henry, eyes wide in morbid delight.   
Henry drove. About halfway home, William burst out laughing. Henry couldn't help himself and joined in. The panic of having just killed someone was starting to fade, but the adrenaline was still there. He put his foot down and drove through a red light. It didn't really matter with the roads so quiet at night, but to Henry it still felt exhilarating to do. He did slow down to pull the car into his own driveway, cautious of damaging the garden. By the time Henry turned off the engine and got out of the car, William already had his key in the front door. When Henry joined him inside, he was almost immediately pinned to the wall.   
“Sugarplum, what are you-” He was cut off by a kiss **.** “Mhmph~”   
“I've never seen you like  _ that _ before.” William had a look in his eyes, the same sort of mad look he'd give his victims while holding a knife. “All that blood…”   
“Ah.”  _ So that's how it is _ . “Maybe I should wash it off before we do anything?”   
“No, it's fine. It's better even.” He got a grip on Henry's sweater and led him up the stairs to their room. The door clicked closed behind them.   
Will pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top.   
“This is a bit unlike you.”   
“What can I say? You got me all riled up Teddy Bear.”   
“Riled up?” Henry didn't get an answer, just another kiss which broke for William to pull off the sweater and toss it aside. Henry reached up, pointed at Will's shirt. “May I?”   
William nodded. “Of course.”   
He fumbled with the buttons as William pressed against him. “How far do you want to go?” he asked. It was always a case of asking, some days William would be alright but others he'd be too uncomfortable for more than a cuddle.   
“I don't know yet.” His hands trailed down Henry's warm body, reaching the bottom hem of his t-shirt. “I've never felt this exhilarated before.”   
He managed to undo the last button just as Will pulled up the t-shirt and tossed it to somewhere in the room. They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other, taking the view in. Henry was soft, a little bit chubby, as if he was made to be hugged. William's many scars were visible in the soft light, deep marks from the spring locks covering up the lines Christopher had once cut into him, and making the two scar lines on his chest from the top surgery blend in. He shrugged the shirt off and it fell beside them.   
“You're as beautiful as always,” William said with a sparkle in his eyes.   
“Even with the blood?”   
“Especially with the blood.”   
Henry chuckled. “Sugarplum, that sounds a little mad.”   
He paused, blinked a couple times. “Does it? I didn't think, I-” He sat up, away from Henry's embrace. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I'm sorry.”   
Henry sat up to be level with him. “You didn't, Will, it's fine.”   
“Really?”   
“Well, if I'm honest with you, we must both be mad.”   
“But you're not like that, like me.”   
“You don't know what goes through my head when I see you, splattered in blood, knowing it's not your own.”   
“Teddy Bear, I'm surprised.”   
He had that sparkle in his eyes as he wrapped his arms round William, who shivered as he brushed against the scars.   
“So was I, that day I saw you…”   
“I try not to think about the day you found out.”   
“Not even of the evening?”   
“I still feel bad about dragging you into this mess. All this bloodshed.”   
“Don’t be. I think I’m enjoying this bloodshed.”   
William reached up and wiped some of the blood from Henry's face to wipe it on his own. “Is that better then?”   
“A lot.” Henry kissed him deep and, turning them around so William wouldn't hit the end board of the bed, he pushed William down to be on top himself.   
“Mmmh, Henry…”   
“Yes dear?”   
“Could… Could I ask you to do something?”   
“Anything for you, Sugarplum.”   
William reached a hand up to caress Henry's face, smearing the blood. “Could you hurt me? Just a little.”   
“Hurt you?”   
He pulled Henry's head down for another kiss. “I like the way it stings, the pain.”   
Henry already knew that, he’d seen William deliberately setting off the spring locks. “I'm not sure what I'd do if I'm honest.” He lied. Henry knew exactly where he could apply pain for the best reaction.   
“Hey, sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to.” He shook his head. “Just forget I asked.”   
“No, William… If it's something you want, then I'm happy to.”   
“Alright then.” William took hold of Henry's hand and guided it to the side of his neck. “Just trace your fingernail over the lines.”   
Henry did as instructed, tracing the zig-zagged scar at the side of his neck, pushing in a little bit. William moaned and tilted his head to the side to expose his neck.   
“Is that alright?”   
“Yeah, please keep going.”   
His hands trailed down William's body, bringing up moans that were muffled by another kiss. William trailed kisses down Henry's neck and to his shoulder. As Henry traced over a sensitive part on his side, William moaned and pushed his teeth against Henry's skin.   
“H- hey, I thought you said you wanted me to hurt you, not the other way around.” While there was surprise in his voice, he was still smiling.   
“Was just playing around, Teddy Bear.”   
“Having fun?” His soft smile still made William’s heart flutter, even after all their years together. Henry had always been so  _ soft _ , that’s what William loved about him, but he’d shown a new side to himself that evening, one that William just couldn’t resist.   
“More than ever.” He leaned up and licked some of the blood from Henry’s face. It was starting to dry and stuck to his sticking out tongue. After a second of staring, Henry kissed him again, the metallic tang of blood now on both their tongues. Henry placed his hand on Will’s shoulder and pushed him back down onto the bed, causing him to moan some more. With a slow, deliberate movement, William caressed Henry’s front before his hands reached the button clasp of Henry’s jeans.   
“Are you sure?” he checked, his soft reassuring voice setting William at ease for a moment. All of that evening had been frantic, fueled by adrenaline, and in that moment he stared into Henry’s kind golden eyes.   
“Yes. I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Discord https://discord.gg/8NK4wgD for updates and art and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> AU Discord https://discord.gg/8NK4wgD for updates and art and stuff


End file.
